Wells for extracting oil or other fluids typically include various assemblies of interconnected elongate members disposed within a wellbore. Some examples of such elongate members include sucker rods, sinker bars, tubing, casing pipe, etc. Occasionally, wells need to be repaired or otherwise serviced, which may involve extracting and disassembling one or more of the elongate members. Current methods for servicing wells can be slow, manually intensive, and often dangerous.